Kisame X Reader
by RavenPaw9
Summary: Kisame tricks the reader. Read to find out more. WARNING: LEMON. Its also my first lemon so sorry if its bad.


I was in the forest looking for Kisame. No matter where I looked I couldn't find him. But there's one place I haven't checked, and that's the lake where we first met.

Flashback:

"Great I'm lost."

I was on my way back to the leaf village after delivering a message to the Kazekage. I sighed.

"How did I even get lost in the first place? How am I going to get home?"

Just as I said that I entered an clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful lake.

"I could go for a little swim to cool my head off so I can think."

I said as I stripped. I then went into the lake. I was enjoying my swim until I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked around.

"Is someone there?"

I asked. My heart was racing. I heard the sound of water rushing toward me and just as I turned around I was pulled under water. I flailed around trying to get air. That's when I saw a strange shark like creature pulling me under. For some reason when I saw it I no longer felt terrified for my life. Out of instinct I reached my hand out and placed it on its face. Then my vision went black.

Time Skip:

I awoke to a blue, scaled man peering down at me.

"Who are you? What happened?"

I asked as I sat up rubbing my head. The man just looked at me and for some reason he seemed familiar.

"My names Kisame. I… I uh saved you from a shark. Do you remember what happened?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

"All I can remember is being pulled down by some shark like creature."

As I said that I looked over at the lake.

Present Day:

As I came into the clearing I saw Kisame training.

"There you ar.."

I was cut off when I saw him transform into the very creature that tried to kill me oh so long ago.

"K...Kisame?"

Right as I said his name he turned around with a look of horror.

"Y...Y/N? Wh…What are you doing here?"

He began to walk towards me which caused me to back up. When he saw this he frowned.

"I guess you know the truth now. Are you going to leave me now?"

I was still in shock. I couldn't find the words I wanted to say nor could I move. He took more steps towards me as he shifted back to his normal form as he separated himself from his sword.

"I've grown to love you too much. I won't let you leave me!"

He yelled as he grabbed me.

"Stop!"

I yelled as he threw me to the ground. I began to fight back. This only made him more angry.

"Shut up! I'm not going to let you go! Now stay quiet!"

As he said this he used his swords bandages to tie my hands together behind my back and gag me. He then began to strip me by ripping my clothes off. All that I was left in we're my bra and panties. Tears began to roll down my face. He then grabbed my breasts with his clawed scaly hands. He began to roughly message, pull, and squeeze them. He then ripped my bra off and began to suck on my breast as he played with the other. He kept biting my nipple with his sharp shark like teeth. Every time me bit me I'd moan in pain.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time."

He said as he began to strip himself. With this chance I quickly stood up and dashed as far away from him as I could. Why's he doing this to me? I thought before I felt someone grab my hair and pull on it. I screamed out in pain.

"Your not getting away from me that easily."

He turned me around so I could see his smirk before he flung me over his shoulder. I began to kick and struggle as much as I could. This only caused him to throw me in the lake. My hands were tied behind my back so I couldn't swim. I tried desperately to kick my legs and keep my head above water. But my legs were getting tired. I was getting tired. Is this how I'm going to die? I thought as I was suddenly pulled to the lakeshore. My head was pressed into the ground in a way that I could see behind me. His hand was on the back of my head so I was forced to watch as he positioned his giant dick at my entrance. I began to struggle more as my panties were still on. Oh god! Please no!

"Sorry love. This might hurt."

He said as he shoved his ten inch dick into me only to be stopped halfway do to my panties. I screamed at the pain as I could see my blood going into the water. He continued to force himself into me which only caused me to bleed even more. I screamed again as my panties tore apart inside of me. Do to the force he was using when my panties tore he plunged his giant dick completely threw me and into my womb.

"You now? I've been store up for years. It'll be almost impossible for you to not be pregnant after what I have planned."

He continued to slam into me causing more and more blood to flow from me. I could no longer feel any pain and I began to moan in pleasure.

"I gonna c…..cum!"

He screamed as he thrust into my womb one last time, squirting his white cum into me. We were both panting as cum was still flowing into me. Why so much? I thought. He still wouldn't pull out yet.

"Don't think we're done yet love."

He said as his sword inched its way over to us.

"Oh? It seems Samehada wishes to also have fun with you."

As he said that he finally pulled out and took the gag from my mouth. He then fused with Samehada and slowly pulled me deeper into the lake.

"No! Stop! Please! No more."

I had lost the will to fight anylonger. I had given up as he kept us from drowning with his tail. As he saw I gave up he slowly petted my face with a look of hurt on his face. I looked down to see his dick was twice the size. Now twenty inches long with spikes that faced him. Oh and there's two of them. He then shoved one into my vagina as hard as he could. The size made it so it tore me apart. This caused immense pain. It also caused a huge bulge in my stomach. As he pulled out, the spikes tore my inner flesh causing blood to gush out. I continued to scream with pain. He then plunged his second dick into the same hole. As he fucked me he tore my insides more and more causing me to moan in pain. I began to cry more. He then released his hot cum into my womb. There was so much that by the time he finished, I looked like I was pregnant. But this didn't stop him. He continued to fuck me relentlessly. Now he had me moaning his name.

"Ki...Kisame!"

I yelled as I came with him. I then blacked out.

Time Skip:

I awoke in constant and severe pain. I looked around and saw that I was no longer in the water but instead on soft grass with Kisame's arms wrapped around me. I then looked down and saw that he was still in me. My hands no longer tied I tried to sit up only to be in more pain.

"Ki...same?"

I said as he woke up. He looked at me with a look of pure horror. He then looked away from me as he spoke.

"I suppose you hate me now?"

I smiled as I tried to speak.

"I don't know why. But after everything you've done to, from trying to kill me to raping me, I still love you."

I said as I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Just promise me that you'll never do anything like that again."

"Promise."

"Oh and uh you think you could pull out of me?"

As I said this he looked down, gasped and instantly pulled out. Causing the cum to come pouring out like Niagra Falls.


End file.
